Taming The Blue Eyed Dragon
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: A Young girl named Mandi finally meets her brothers again after 3 years, but, finding out they're involved with the biggest coportation ever, she finds it hard to get along with the CEO. But a rare thing happens and brings them closer then ever..
1. Just a Memory and a Run in

DSK: Hihi. This is my first fiction. I hope you all like it its about me and a few of my friends all in the yugioh world but its crossed over with a few other things, I'll tell you in later chapters.  
  
Kenny: Why are you making me do this?  
  
Josh: Because she IS the author  
  
DSK: True that Josh and Kenny, it's because I love you.  
  
Kenny: Sure...  
  
DSK: *sighs* I hate it when my yamis fight..  
  
Tea: Don't worry DSK it'll be better..  
  
Yugi: DSK, I'll do it if Kenny doesn't want to.  
  
DSK: Ohhh that's sweet of you! Thank you!! *hugs Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *smiles brightly* Okay here I go.  
  
Yugi: DarkSetoKaiba doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! All she owns is a Seto Kaiba, Bakura, and a Yugi plushie. She only owns her charaters and this story and her songs!! So leave her alone pleaaaseee? *gives them chibi eyes*  
  
DSK: Thank you Yugi! Now, Onto the story!  
  
*******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
Amanda, a girl around the age of 14/15 sat in the windowsill of her room with her knees pulled to her chest, she watched the cars pass on the street thinking fondly of her brothers and how she will see them again.  
  
It had been so long, 3 years to be exact she hadn't seen them. They were both very successful business people studying in high-tech arts and computers majoring in advanced technology. When they were younger they had taken her in when she was little after her mom and dad died. They were really her cousins but she was so close to them they became her guardian brothers. They had taught her and raised her to be like them and they loved her very much they were very protective of her. She smiled and brushed her curly brown hair out of her face thinking about the old days when she was younger and her brothers raising her.  
  
*~*Flash Back*~*  
  
"Amanda, what are you doing up so late you should be asleep. You have school tomorrow. And you know how much you need to ace that test." "I'm sorry Jarom. I know you're concerned for me I've been studying about this stuff for a long time I think I can handle it. I really appreciate the time you've been taking to help me with this." "No problem Amanda you know I would do anything for you. Your like a little sister to me, nothing will change that ever."  
  
*~*End Flash Back*~*  
  
"Jarom will never let anything happen to me..." She whispered to no one in particular as she watched the sun set slowly over the horizon she thought of Ammon, her other brother. She sighed remembering what Ammon told her when they left.  
  
*~*Flash Back*~*  
  
"Amanda, I know this will be the longest time away from us but I know you can handle it. Whatever happens along the way just remember that we will always be there for you no matter what. I promise that to you." He said as she hugged him crying. "I know...but I'll miss you so much, do you have to leave?" She asked trying her best to keep from sobbing. "Yes I'm afraid we do. But don't worry Amanda, its not like were gonna just go off and never come back. I love you more than anything you mean the world to me and nothings ever gonna change that." He said as he hugged her then he got up and ran his hand through her hair and sighed sadly.  
  
"We have to leave now. I'll miss you very much. We'll write you and send things to you as soon as we can." "I understand. I love you and I'll miss you very much!" She wiped away her tears and forced a smile on her face and waved at her departing brothers and nearly broke down when she saw them step onto the plane. 'Don't cry only weak ones cry your not weak! Your not! You have to show them you can live without them. You have to show the world you can make it without anyone's help!' She thought to herself.  
  
*~*End Flash Back*~*  
  
She wiped a tear from her face watching the last rays of the sun disappear from the sky. "He wouldn't let anything happen to me either...Oh god why do I always break down and cry when it comes to them? I guess I got too attached...But if its been 3 years how come I still am like this?" She thought to herself out loud. She sighed sadly and changed into her pjs and got into bed and turned the light off and went into a dreamless sleep letting her emotions inside twirl and swirl.  
  
*~*Jarom's POV*~*  
  
I sat in the limo typing furiously on my laptop I was designing a program to run off of a Unix box server one connected line. I sighed as I tried to de-bug the errors in it and I smirked when I finally succeeded. 'Jeez this is hard...I hope Kaiba will be happy with this...' I thought to myself then I minimized the window and pulled up another file and was surprised to see that I had made an error and a picture popped up. It was a picture of Ammon and Amanda and me standing there laughing at the park.  
  
*~*Flash Back*~*  
  
"Come on Jarom you promised!" Shrieked a delighted Mandi. It was a Saturday, I had promised that I would take her to the park as my day off and Ammon had agreed to come along. "Alright, you win let's go." I said and I got up from my chair and we both headed for the door and went outside and started walking towards the park. Ammon would be coming a little later because of his work. Mandi spun and danced down the street and did a few cartwheels very happy then she stopped abruptly and turned to me. "JAROM! I'LL RACE YOU TO THE PARK!" She laughed evilly and took off running down the street at full force. I laughed to myself and waited a few seconds then took off running after her "YOUR NOT GONNA GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled as I chased her.  
  
She ran all the way to the park and tagged a pole and yelled "I WIN!" I stopped running right next to her and panted. "Your getting faster, I don't think I'll be racing you much longer your getting too good." I smiled as she laughed and replied, "Well then I'll be able to tell everyone of my friends that I can outrace my genius of a brother!" "I'm not a genius but I am your brother and DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE THAT YOU CAN BEAT ME AT RACING!" I said as I tackled her to the ground in the grass and we laughed and wrestled around like little children. "Well well well, what do we have here? A pair of sumo wrestlers in a mud wrestling match?" Came a laughing voice from behind us. "AMMON!" Mandi shrieked and jumped up and tackled him to the ground and wrestled with him.  
  
I saw Ammon get a big grin across his face and he whipped around and pinned Mandi in the grass laughing, "I can see you're still a little sloppy at reacting." He said. I shook my head and walked over to them both and sat down by them and Ammon got off Mandi and sat there in the grass recovering from her attack as she just laid there staring up at the sky. "Hey, What's up with you Mand, you seem out of it." Ammon said to Mandi "What? Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking about something..." "Like what?" I asked softly. "Well, I was thinking about my school...They wanted me to do a system restart for their servers and well...I said sure but when I took a look at it, its more worse than I expected...I cant figure out a way around the base of the problem and...I don't know what to do about it and when they asked me what was wrong I tensed up and said that it wasn't that bad..." came her soft and timid reply. "I'm sure you'll find the problem and be able to work it out. How about I come over after work and help you with it?" Ammon said suggestively. "Oh would you??" "Yeah sure, no problems for me I can make it." "OHH THANK YOU SO MUCH!"  
  
I watched and couldn't help but grin as she launched herself onto Ammon and hugged and clinged to him. "Anything for my lil sister, anything." I heard Ammon say. Then we all got up and decided it was time to go then someone passed us by with a camera and asked if they could take a picture Mandi willingly said yes and dragged us over and we stood there and smiled and the picture was taken and we went home after that, ate and finished our work and went to bed.  
  
*~*End Flash Back*~*  
  
I smiled as the limo pulled up into the airport. Ammon would be arriving shortly behind him. I climbed out of the limo and stretched and I headed inside to wait. I was surprised to see Ammon already here. He looked at me with a big grin on his face. "Hey bro, what took you so long to get here??" He asked me. "I was busy working on something for Kaiba as you very well know Ammon." "Yeah yeah were meeting him tomorrow right?" "Yes that's right, we ready?" "Ready as soon as they are," Ammon said nodding to the crowd of people gathering to get on the plane. "Lets go then." I said and we both started towards the crowd.  
  
*~*Ammon's POV*~*  
  
As both Jarom and I walked over to the line and stood there waiting I could help but keep thinking of Mandi, it had been 3 years since we had both seen her. 'How much has she changed? How much has she grown?' I thought these things through my mind and hardly noticed that it was time to board the plane until I heard Jarom, "Well, are you just going to stand there all 'gaga' like?" I glared at him for a moment then followed behind him as we got on the plane. I took my seat and looked out the window and went back to thinking about Mandi and the past.  
*~*Flash Back*~*  
  
"Amanda? Amanda you know your not supposed to be here out this late." I said to the little 12 yr old Amanda as she looked up with her deep blue eyes that seemed so...Dark, intense and yet...so innocent. "Hai, I know Ammon. I'm very sorry but I had finished my work and I wanted to watch the sunset...I am very sorry." I looked down at her, her eyes sparkling like diamonds and sapphires. I couldn't stay mad at her.  
  
"Very well, your brother Jarom was worried about you and so was I. You must tell us these things before you do them. Jarom actually had a fit really he was shouting 'where is she?!? If anything happened to her...' it was pretty funny seeing him flip out but he really meant it." I watched as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to cause such a commotion." She whispered to me. I barely heard what she said her voice was so soft. I saw a tear run down the side of her face. I bent down by her and wrapped my arms around her hugging her and comforted her and I whispered back, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know what would've happened. Your still learning and growing, I'm sure anyone would've reacted just like Jarom had. I was about to. Then I remembered you saying something about how pretty it was to watch the sunset."  
  
I wiped the tear away off of her face with my hand and picked her up and she rested her head on my shoulder and I carried her back to the limo and climbed inside and she fell asleep on my lap. When we arrived at home I carried her upstairs and put her in bed and pulled the covers up around her and left the room closing the door silently behind me and came back downstairs. "She's just fine Jarom just chill before you get all worked up." I said to Jarom who looked like he was gonna start yelling and break all hell out.  
  
"SHE SHOULDN'TVE BEEN OUT THERE AMMON AND YOU KNOW IT! GOD SOMETHING COULDVE HAPPENED TO HER AND WE WOULDNTVE KNOWN!" He yelled at me, his face growing red from his anger. I had seen him very angry at times but never THIS angry. "Jarom calm down she didn't mean to upset you like this, she is after all, a young girl. She's still learning how to act and behave, she's still learning the rules and facts of life. It really isn't her fault, she wanted to get away and think. You should respect that from her, not try and take it away." I said trying to take the annoyance and hurt out of my voice. I hated it when Jarom yelled I hated it. It felt like he was meaning it to me instead of everyone else. We were brothers naturally but something apart from that just made me seem...I don't know apart of him. Not like bonded, but more like we shared a part of our souls. If something happened to him directly I would feel it and if anything happened directly to me, he would feel it.  
  
"Your right...I shouldn't have over-reacted she is just a girl but she is our responsibility. We have to take care of her and in her best interest I say she should try to remind us of where and what she's going to do and be at." "I perfectly agree with that but she does tend to forget things when she has her mind on work and other things like that. I'll keep an eye on her for the time being." I said to Jarom hoping that he was calming down now.  
  
*~*End Flash Back*~*  
  
Amanda woke up the next day at 5:00 a.m. She stretched and then yawned deeply and went downstairs to the kitchen and turned the light on and went to the refrigerator and opened the door and took out the milk and orange juice and she got out a bowl and a spoon and poured herself a bowl of cereal and poured the milk into the bowl and poured herself a glass of orange juice and she sat down at the table and started eating. She thought about her schoolwork and her computer programs she would have to finish when she got to school, but that didn't bother her so much since there was going to be something else she had to do after school.  
  
She finished her breakfast and put the bowl and spoon in the dishwasher and put the milk and orange juice away and she went upstairs and took a long hot shower and went to her room and changed into her school uniform and came downstairs and pulled out her notebook and started writing down computer commands for her program at school so she wouldn't forget them when it was time for class. She waited until it was 8:45 before she got her coat and went outside and started walking towards her school. She arrived 15 minutes later due to the fact she took the long way.  
  
It was now 9:00 exactly she ran up the steps of the school and went inside carrying her books and bag she made her way down the hall to her locker, she opened her locker and put her bag and books inside taking other books and papers out in place of the ones she dropped off and she shut her locker again and started walking down the halls to her class. She was absent mindedly thinking on other things and wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and knocked into someone and it made her drop almost everything she was carrying. She bent down and started picking up her books and papers and started apologizing quickly for what she had done. "I'm very sorry for knocking into you, I guess my mind was elsewhere." She said looking up to see that the person she knocked into was none other than the famous Seto Kaiba. "Makes two of us." He said coldly, looking the over the girl from top to bottom.  
  
She had brown hair that was to her shoulders but was curled. If straightened, her hair would be past her shoulders. She had dark, intense mystifying blue eyes that seemed to go on forever, yet they seemed so innocent as well as deadly. Her complexion was a fare color. Dark, but not too dark and not light either, more in between than anything else. She stood at about 5'6 or 5'7 her figure was tall and feminine build; she had the body of a dancer or model. She looked about his age but something said she wasn't.  
  
"Your in one of the same classes as me aren't you?" he asked locking his blue eyes with hers. "Yes I am. I am in advanced accelerated Unix systems class, same as you." She replied still trying to arrange her books back in order as she held Kaiba's stare. "I see, you don't look old enough to be in the class and you don't really look like the genius kind who could run a Unix server. How old are you anyways?" He asked her, not breaking his gaze on her. "I happen to be 15. Well...nearly and you say I don't look the type to run a Unix server? What about you? You really don't look the type that could run an entire corporation but yet you do. Further more if you're so smart and everything running KaibaCorp. and all why do you bother taking Unix server classes?" Came her cold reply she stared right back into his dark cold eyes, searching his eyes, looking into him, into his soul, but came across a barrier, one she couldn't see nor get past. She knew she had barriers of her own, but she knew that everyone could see around or through them, that's how she lived her life, she made excuses for her barriers. She didn't try to hide them unlike Kaiba as she suspected did.  
  
Kaiba was taken aback by her words but caught himself quickly and sneered, "When you're the CEO of a corporation who's industries are expanding by the second running full time servers off of Unix and Linux server boxes you have to know how to keep up so I'm taking the classes only because of that." He stared into her eyes again searching her as she did him, he found hardly any barriers but when he did and tried to get around, he couldn't, but he could see through the barrier and see through her.  
  
Amanda held his stare not knowing how much longer she could stand his intense gaze. "I see, so basically your telling me that your only taking that class is so you can keep up with an ever profiting company?" "In a matter of speaking yes." "Fine with me. I could see my brothers doing that if they had your position." "You have brothers?" "Yeah, but I don't see them often actually, one of them works for you I daresay." "What's the name of your brother?" "Jarom Mills, He owns one of his own companies and when I heard from him last he had said he had merged with your own corporation." "And who are you?" "Amanda" "No last name unlike your brother?" He snickered but then somewhat wished he hadn't said a thing. "My last name is not important. He really isn't my brother, just my guardian...or one of them at least..." She broke his gaze and looked at the floor 'Now you've done it Amanda, you just told him that you don't have a family.' She thought to herself. "I see. Well, I do recall your brother merging with KaibaCorp. I presume your other 'brother' is Ammon Mills." "You are correct." She replied to him in her 'buisness' tone. "I see, he has also merged with my company a few months after your other 'brother' had. I suppose maybe your brother Jarom talked him into it." "Their minds don't think alike but maybe so, Ammon is stubborn when it comes to good deals but he never passes one by when he realizes it's a good deal. So I have hardly any doubt that Jarom talked him into this one."  
  
"You sound like your trying to interest me into something with your tone of voice." "I'm merely using my buisness act to get by in this world Kaiba, there's not a law against it. My brothers taught me in the ways of buisness, technology and arts. I plan to use them to my advantages." "So you are trying to take advantage of me." "No, I'm merely stating the fact that I could if I wanted but seeing that you're already interested I rest my case." She replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
Kaiba was taken aback at her remark. She HAD interested him by this and he hadn't realized it. 'Hmm...She's smart for her age. I better watch out for her. I'll need to background check her and her brothers.' He thought to himself. "Maybe so Amanda, but you'll need more than just words and a slick attitude to interest me. Your words can catch ones eye but there's a little something called 'bluffing' I believe you tend to use as well." "I never bluff Kaiba. Ask my brothers that. They know me well enough. Hell, they're the ones who raised me to be like this. Buisness-like, creative, intelligent, poise, I daresay they even taught me to be a hellfire demon."  
  
"They also gave you a cocky attitude." He simply smirked. "No, I happen to come by that naturally due to that fact that's why they taught me to be a hellfire demon." She looked up back into his eyes again, her eyes blazing with fire in them showing him that she was in fact, a demon. Kaiba stared into her eyes watching the flames in them, she was a demon, but what she didn't know about him was that he could put that fire in her eyes out easily. "You don't scare me Amanda, you just hide behind those walls and use your words to scare people off, but naturally, your personality isn't like that. You cant stand hurting others, you build up a temporary wall then set it back down when you've scared the person away and go on with living your life. As I said you're merely bluffing." Came his cool and cold reply. Amanda's eyes flashed then burned more as she locked her eyes with Kaiba's eyes. "I don't bluff, and I'm not at all who you think I am. True I hate hurting people but I will and can if necessary and I will use any means to reach my goal." Kaiba stared right into her eyes, trying to see past her barrier and break through it to unnerve her but it wasn't happening. "So you will go to the extremes to get what you want correct?" "Yes, unless I think the risk is to much." "HA! Now that's what I call a bluff." "Unlike some people who don't really have other matters and issues to take care of they think it's a bluff. But really more of a threat that's useless but can be used over and over." She replied with a smirk across her face taking small pride at the confused look on Seto Kaiba's face.  
  
"Well, looks like this would be my class." She said smiling turning to enter the class but the door was closed just as she started to open it. She whirled to see Kaiba's face right near her own. "Listen," He growled at her, "I've had enough of your mind games, if you think you're so smart about this then come over to my mansion after school at 6:30 pm sharp." Then he added, "Don't be late." And he pushed off from the wall and walked off to his class, disappearing into the crowd. 'What does he mean 'mind games?' Why does it seem there was more to that then a threat?' She thought to herself as she entered the classroom and smiled as she noticed all her friends in the class and she quickly walked over and sat at their table and nodded at the group.  
  
~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~***********  
  
DSK: So, how did you like it?  
  
Josh: It sucked.  
  
Kenny: It was good!  
  
Yugi: I Liked it. When can we expect the next chapter?  
  
Tea: It has its points. But its not all that  
  
DSK: *twitches* What did you say Tea?  
  
Tea: You heard me, its not all that.  
  
DSK: *pulls out the millennium crowbar and beats Tea to a pulp with it*  
  
Tea: X_X  
  
Everyone: O.O"  
  
DSK: Anyone else want to say anything about my story? *grins*  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
DSK: well, I'll see you in the next chapter then!! *skips off*  
  
Everyone: *lets out a breath* whew...  
  
DSK: *appears again* OH! Almost forgot! Please R&R!  
  
Everyone: AHH SHES BACK!  
  
DSK: *pulls out her crowbar and looks at them* What was that?  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrops* Uhh..nothing! 


	2. Authoress's note

DSK: I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to postpone this story until I can get my thoughts together and write the next chapter. I'm in a slump and cant really think of anything for this story. But im starting another story that will be a comedy and im hoping that you all will like it. I am also currently writing a one-shot fic as well. Im hoping to post those real soon.  
  
Yugi: *sobbing* do you have to quit this?  
  
Yami: *comforting his aibou* she has her reasons yugi but like she said she will continue this when she can write.  
  
Yugi: but I want her to finish the story!  
  
DSK: don't worry Yugi my writers blocks don't stay long im just in a small slump as soon as I get out of it I'll continue writing.  
  
Yugi: okay.  
  
Bakura: oh god.  
  
Ryou: what?  
  
Bakura: she wrote a fic about us.  
  
Ryou: whats so bad about that?  
  
Bakura: -_- it's a one-shot you idiot and its TOTALLY out of charater!  
  
Ryou: I don't see a problem in that.  
  
Bakura: that's because you're a sap.  
  
Ryou: true.  
  
Bakura: *anime falls* oo;  
  
Yami: anyways.  
  
Yugi: we'll see you ppl later  
  
DSK: OH! For you Seto/Jou fans I'll let you know that im writing one and will have that one up ASAP I have so many ideas and so much to write gahh it just makes me want to scream! Lol anyways so sorry about this. If any of you have ideas for this story I'd appreciate it! Thanks! 


	3. Of singing, Computers, and Reunions

DSK: IM BA-ACK!  
  
Everyone: AHHH!  
  
DSK: *pulls out her almighty crowbar* What was that?  
  
Everyone: OO" Nothing!  
  
DSK: goodie!! ^^  
  
Bakura: Dear Ra, what is up with this?!? *is reading the script to the story* I REFUSE!  
  
DSK: Live with it my evil pretty albino boy. Besides, it's not time for you to appear yet.  
  
Bakura: *anime falls* PRETTY ALBINO BOY?!?  
  
Yami: Ha! The tomb robber finally has someone that likes him!  
  
Shasta: EEE YAMI!! *grabs Yami and glomps him and never lets go*  
  
Yami: AHHH DEAR RA SAVE ME!! *runs off dragging a love-crazed Shasta behind him*  
  
Bakura: *is rolling on the floor laughing with tear in his eyes* NOW THAT'S FUNNY!  
  
Seto: HELL YES! *holding his stomach laughing*  
  
DSK: EEP! SETO! *glomps him*  
  
Seto: AHH! *runs away and hides*  
  
Unicornfan: ...YAMI GET BACK HERE!  
  
YamiYugiYamiBakuraYamiMarikJoshKennyandShastaLauren: Which one?  
  
Unicornfan: o.o;; Didn't know there were so many yamis..I meant mine...  
  
DarkYugiMotou: Oh dear lord...  
  
Lori: Yes yes, NOW LETS GET THIS DAMN STORY STARTED!  
  
DSK&DYM: O.O!!  
  
Yugi: *appears out of nowhere* Ahem. DSK may we get on with this?  
  
DSK: Yes by all means Yugi ^^;;  
  
Yugi: Okie!  
  
Yugi: DSK Does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only owns her songs,poems, and her charaters. She also owns a Seto,Yami, and Bakura and Legolas plushies! Also, NO FLAMING HER STORY!! OR ME AND LORI AND SHASTA AND DSK AND DYM WILL PERSONALLY COME AND SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM! Thank you. Also, DSK would like to thank unicornfan and DarkYugiMotou and their aibous Shasta and Lori. Also, DSK would like to thank everyone for their reviews. It means a lot to her.  
  
DSK,Shasta,Lori,DYM,unicornfan: OO; *anime sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi: ^^ On with the story!  
  
Mandra sat in class thinking and daydreaming, not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. She thought of all her friends, mostly of her best friends whom were: Dani Blackwater, Mora Ayonime, Scarlet Mangolia and Lori Ayona. Her other friends consisted of: Yugi Motou, Yami Motou, Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura (Bakura for short), Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Marik Ishtar, Malik Ishtar, Isis Ishtar, and Mai Valentine. Marik, Bakura, and Yami were all the yamis of: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. For they all possessed Millennium Items.  
  
Mora and Dani possessed items as well but they did not have a yami. Mora shared Marik as her yami with Malik because she owned the Millennium Staff, the mate to the Millennium Rod. Which Malik happened to posess. She had come across Bakura who had obviously taken the staff and the rod from Malik and she had walked in on him and she yelled at him for taking it and they got into a fight which Mora ended up winning. She found Malik inside battered from Bakura when he tried to put up a fight with him. She returned both the rod and the staff. Malik insisted she keep the staff as a thank you from him. After that Marik appeared and noted what Malik said and explained to Mora that now that she owned the staff he was her yami as well as Malik's. Now as class began Mandra couldn't help thinking about what Kaiba had said to her. She stared out the window and gazed, spacing out she thought of her brothers again.  
  
*~*Flash Back*~*  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANDI!" Shouted Jarom and Ammon. "Oh my gosh! For me?!" She asked, completely in awe and shock. "Of course for you silly who else in this family has a birthday on this day?" Jarom laughed. Mandra's eyes welled up with tears and she launched herself into Ammon and Jarom's arms as tears rolled down her face from happiness. "Oh thank you SO much!" She cried out. She smiled brightly. Almost brighter than the sun itself, she had never been so happy in her entire life. Jarom snapped and a chef wheeled in a giant cake that had the words "Happy 11th Mandi" on it. She ran up and looked at them and they nodded and she blew out all the candles. They both cheered and they took her into the 'comfort room' as she called it and there in the room was about 20 presents all for her.  
  
Her eyes watered more and she turned and hugged them both again. She still couldn't believe that this was happening. It was like a dream come true! She never could imagine this before. "Well go on and open them silly! Don't just gape at them!" Ammon said with a grin on his face. She slid down to them and started opening them. She got her own drawing kit more computer things a few new outfits and a few books and a whole bunch of stuff. When she was done opening them she was staring at them all in complete awe. She felt something cold slide around her neck she looked around to see Ammon fasten something around her neck. She looked down and saw a locket. The most beautiful locket she had ever seen! She stood up and hugged them both again and looked at the locket. It had a mark on it that looked like an eye.  
  
She tried to open it but it wouldn't budge but she was happy with it anyways. She just smiled at all of the gifts and hugged her brothers again. "I think now that all the excitements over we should go to bed." Jarom suggested. Ammon and Mandi nodded in return and they went upstairs. Mandi changed into her new PJ's she got from Jarom and Ammon. A Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon sleeping pants and a Dark Elf tanktop. She smiled and climbed into bed. That night while she was sleeping a bright glow flashed from the locket and the glow encircled her and enveloped her then it sunk into her body and the eye from the locket was glowing on her forehead.  
  
When she woke up that morning she had a feeling around her. It was like her senses were heightened and an aura formed around her. She went downstairs and hugged Jarom and Ammon and they had cake and icecream and chocolate milk for breakfast since she had asked for it. She changed into her school uniform which happened to be the guy's uniform since she wasn't comfortable with the girl's uniform but she wore it occasionally and went out the door and walked to school and met up with Lori Dani Mora and Scarlet. They walked to school and she turned a lot of heads, which she didn't know why but when she went into the girl's locker room and looked in the mirror she saw why.  
  
Her body and build looked different her hair was more straighter and her eyes were a darker blue she had changed a lot. She stared at herself then snapped out of it and left out of the locker room. After school she had this funny feeling inside but shrugged it off and went home.  
  
It was then after she found out about Kenny and Josh. Once she got home she looked in the mirror and there were two...people behind her but when she looked behind her there was nobody there. After that she found out about the lockets powers and all that. And she swore she wouldn't tell her brothers or anyone else who didn't have an item. After that she became good friends with her yamis and they promised not to take over her at anytime unless she said they could. After she had met them she could now open the locket.  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
Mandi snapped out of her memory as she heard the bell ring. Thankfully, she knew her best friend Lori, always copied down notes for her to do her studies on. They walked out of class and back to their lockers. She exchanged books and sighed. She grabbed her case and a book. Then she headed down to the music room with Lori, Tea, Malik, Ryou, and unfortunately, his yami, Bakura. She rolled her eyes. Today they had choir, she also was trying out for a solo and band. They made their was past everyone. She walked in front of the small group, head up, tall and regal. They made their way into the music room and sat down. There was already some of the others that were in the choir. A girl named Tikal, a few guys named Jason and Adam. Most of them all sat down and started to chat about things, whilist Mandi stood farther away from them and listened. She wasn't much for conversation and crowds. She basically kept to herself and he friends. She wasn't much of a social person. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Whats with you girl? Something wrong?" Lori asked. "Oh! No," She bluffed. "I was just...Spaced out a bit." She bit her lip. She hated lying to her friends. But she didn't exactly feel like telling Lori about what happened. Soon, the rest of the choir walked in. Two more boys and another girl. Joey happened to be one of the guys. The other was some guy named Shawn, he was known for being a rich kid. She sat down timidly and waited for instructions.  
  
She was anxious to get this over with. Soon, they got into their lineup and waited for further instructions. "Okay, Let's all try out our newest song. Sleep Like The Moonlight." Mandi gulped. She really liked this song, but she could hardly get through it without crying. The piano started to play the melody and she instantly felt herself mellowed and tranquil. Everyone waited until it was time to sing. When it was, she opened her mouth and began to sing.  
  
Sleep like the moonlight,  
  
Up in the sky,  
  
Don't wake up until it is time.  
  
Mandi closed her eyes and sighed softly as the words came pouring out of her mouth smoothly.  
  
Stars lay awake until it is time.  
  
To come out and sing their lullaby.  
  
Sleep like the moonlight then you'll shine,  
  
Once you are awake you can smile and shine.  
  
Mandi smiled at the words, the song was so pretty, yet, so fragile. Like a piece of glass...It can break easily if not taken care of. Just like the words...  
  
Smiles on your face.  
  
Glowing and singing away.  
  
Sleeping the day away.  
  
By this time, she felt tears well up in her eyes, the song really struck something deep down inside of her. She blinked them away and continued singing, afraid that if she stopped, she'd cry.  
  
Shh..Don't wake up and don't shed a tear,  
  
Nothing lasts forever so there's nothing to fear.  
  
Sparkle and Shine until the time comes.  
  
Mandi felt tears come down her face as she sung the words. She controlled her voice so it wouldn't go squeaky and high on her. She took breath to calm herself. She closed her eyes and kept letting the words flow out.  
  
Then you'll sleep like the moon once more....  
  
You'll sleep like the moonlight...  
  
Yes, you'll sleep like the moonlight.  
  
You'll sleep like the moonlight forever...  
  
It was too hard to bare, although the song was over, the ending was still playing, she couldn't hold it in, she broke off and ran to the bathroom, crying. Once she got in she turned the sink on and started washing her face with cold water. She splashed her face and wiped her eyes, she dried her face off and looked at herself in the mirror. Even though she had barely started crying, her eyes were already puffy. She sighed and felt tears well up in her eyes again. Suddenly she felt her body shift. It changed and there was a more, calm sense to it, her emotions toned down, her tears stopped. She had a more controlled attitude now. She walked out of the bathroom and back into the music room.  
  
"I'm sorry for what happened Mrs. Srian. I'll try not to let it happen again." She apologized. Mrs. Srian gave her a stern look but accepted the apology. She got back in line and they went through the song a few more times without difficulty. After they were done. She stayed behind. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Lori. She gave a timid smile then let go and walked off. Mandi smiled. It was always Lori to cheer her up. She sighed. A few other kids came in to try out for solos. Once it was her turn she went up and took a deep breath. 'Okay, you can do this. Just relax.' She told herself mentally. She opened her mouth and let the words flow. Now I will tell you what I've done for you.  
  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried.  
  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding, for you.  
  
And still, you wont hear me.  
  
(Going under.)  
  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself.  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once.  
  
(Wake up for once)  
  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you.  
  
Just when I, thought I'd reach the bottom.  
  
I'm, dieing again.  
  
I'm going under.  
  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever.  
  
I've got to break free.  
  
I'm going under...  
  
Blurring, and stirring, the truth and the lies.  
  
(So I don't know what's real, I don't know what's real and what's not.)  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head.  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore.  
  
I'm, dieing again.  
  
I'm going under.  
  
Drowning in you.  
  
I'm falling forever.  
  
I've got to break free.  
  
I'm falling forever.  
  
I'm going under.  
  
Drowning in you.  
  
I'm falling forever.  
  
I've got to break through.  
  
So go on and scream, scream at me.  
  
I'm so far away.  
  
I won't be broken again.  
  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under.  
  
I'm going under.  
  
Drowning in you.  
  
I'm falling forever.  
  
I'm going under.  
  
She closed her mouth after she stopped. Mrs Srian looked at her thoughtfully before speaking. "Hmm..You have a lovely voice Amanda, I will let you know as soon as I can." Mandi nodded and walked out of the music room and back to her locker. She put her things away and pulled out a laptop and a few disks. She groaned. She did NOT want to go to her next class. Advances Accelerated Unix System computer class. She sighed and pulled out 2 computer books and shut her laptop and headed up towards the computer area which was up on the 3rd floor by the library. She opened the door and sat in the front row, and opened her books immediately and booted up her laptop. She loved technology, but what she dreaded was a person who was in the class with her.  
  
An opening of the door made her glance up. She stifled a moment before quickly looking down at her books and went on working. Kaiba Seto made his way quietly to his desk. He glanced at the person next to him. Psh, just his luck! He had to sit next to the girl from earlier today. Amanda, he remembered her name. But, that wasn't important. He looked away and opened his laptop and entered in his program. He opened his workbook andglanced over it, to most, this book would've confused them to no end, but for him, being the genius he was, it was simple. He smirked and started entering commands in the computer, having it beep every so often.  
  
Mandi fidgeted. It was hard for her to work like this. She glanced over her notebook, then her workbook, then she closed her eyes and imagined herself in a empty room, working by herself. She started typing on her computer out infront of herself, typing commands. imagining, already memorized what came next in the prompt screen 'til she heard a beep. Immediately, her vision drifted away and her eyes snapped open. She looked at her computer screen, it started flashing for a second. 'Unidentified command, please type commands in the prompt screen ONLY. She blinked curiously. Suddenly, a flashing screen popped up and started flashing over and over. 'Warning! Warning! Security backdoor has been filtered! Possible hacker/virus detection! Would you like to Close the program and terminate the intruder/virus?' Mandi bit her lip. She really wasn't in the mood for this, she was gonna waste her time trying to get rid of a hacker/virus. She clicked the save button on her screen and sighed. "yes, come on.." She muttered before she clicked the button.  
  
Kaiba Seto, was working on his laptop, going easily over the commands, he glanced amusedly at the figeting Mandi, suddenly her eyes closed and she started doing the commands and every single password right, she filed up mainly everything without looking. 'Hn.' He thought. 'She knows what she's doing.. But I wonder how her skills are with this..' He smirked and minimized his screen, before entering a program, typing a number. And searching through the School's filter system, finding her computer, he quickly filtered it and started in through the backdoor, but it froze, for a moment. He cursed randomly under his breath, before rebooting and trying again. He worked his way in, then decided to search around. Suddenly a screen popped up. 'Warning! Detected virus, Unidentifiable. No Anti-virus, The system is overloading. Continue? Y/N' The screen flashed. He couldn't figure out what happened. He hit the 'Y' button.  
  
Mandi, had worked on her computer quickly. Ugh. She didn't have time for this. She pulled up a file, and quickly entered a command prompt on a MS- DOS screen. 'Warning! Activation of this file can cause your computer and others' files, and various things to be destroyed. Do you wish to activate this? Y/N' She smiled. "That's why you have backup.." She muttered. She hit the 'Y' button, a file started up, she re-wrote the program a bit, then clicked it and found her backdoor, and the system that had entered it. She didn't recognize who's it was. 'Well, this will give them a shock..' She thought and hit the button, sending the file through.  
  
Kaiba Seto, smirked when he found a file. 'System functions'. Suddenly his screen started flashing, a blue screen popped up, and a doll of an angel popped up, with wings of flames and red jumpersuit, with brown hair. He looked at it oddly. It started moving. "Ah-ah-ah! I've found you and you shall be punished!" it started moving, shaking its finger at him. 'This is the worst defence I've seen.' He nearly laughed. But then the screen flashed more, the girl turning into a giant and beautiful silver dragon. It roared, and the screen started showing fire, and suddenly, the computer started beeping at no char, and suddenly the whole system crashed, as it died he heard the words "No one messes with me.." then the computer went blank. He tried to re-boot it, but no avail, it didn't work.  
  
He looked over at the girl next to him. She smirked at her computer screen before exiting whatever she was in and going back to her main program. She started typing passwords and commands in she muttered a few words he only caught pieces like 'Damn bastards' and 'information' and something about her brothers. He blinked. Well, there certainly more to her then meets the eye. He was impressed. But she hadn't won yet..  
  
Mandi sighed and continued working. She glanced at the clock. She wasted 25 minutes of her working time. She groaned. She typed fast and hurridly, continuing her work. She finished it a few minutes before the bell rang for dissmissial. She sighed with relief. She sat there until two people were left she got up and started for the door but she heard the teacher call her name. She walked over to the teacher. "Yes, sensai Lesia?" She spoke. She was kind of in a hurry. "Yes, Amanda." She started. Most of the teachers in the school were female, but they favored her greatly. "You're the top student in this class, I'm really impressed with your skills. I was wondering. Would you be interested in taking Accelerated Linux Systems this next School Term?" She said smiling. Mandi was slightly relieved that she was not in trouble. She smiled at her teacher. "Sure! You know me too well sensai, I was going to ask you when I had the time. But you beat me to it." She smiled widely. Sensai Lesia nodded and nodded. "Okay! Well, I will send you your list of books and everything you need in a few weeks so you will be ready okay?" Mandi nodded. "Alright then, you can go now. I was just checking." Mandi smiled and nodded, before turning around and running out the door, half in excitement, and half in a hurry.  
  
She reached her locker in record time. She put her books and computer and notebook away before pulling out her bag and books and shut her locker and locked it. She walked out of the school with everyone else. She smirked as on limo left and another one pulled up. She walked to it and stepped in. "Domino Airport." She told the driver. She sat back and pulled out the extra bag she had braught. She rolled up the window between the driver and her, she started changing into an outfit.  
  
By the time reached Domino Airport, She emerged with a white skirt, blue tubetop with a black mini-jacket over it, and black heels, her hair changed from brown to blue and was short and straight. But it wasn't, a wig. Her locket had the power to changer her apperance slightly. She smiled and stepped out of the limo. "Wait here. I'll be back, make room for two people." She told the Chauffeur. He nodded and she walked off into the airport. She wandered through the airport until she got to the right gate and waited. She turned slightly so if they did see her, wouldn't notice it was her.  
  
Zshe watched as an airplane pulled up, and watched as the people unloaded, she saw a bunch of people. Finally, she spotted two businessmen dressed in black suits, carrying briefcases. She watched them come out the gate. She ran up to the. "Jarom! Ammon!" She called out. They stopped and looked around. Suddenly they were on the floor, being hugged by a tall, blue headed girl. "I missed you guys!, don't leave for so long next time!" She smiled, getting off of them. They look bewildered for a moment. "Uhh..Guys.. it's me, Mandi. Duh, who else would it be?" She grinned. They got up and looked her over. "Sure you act like her but is it REALLY you?" Ammon said, looking over her. "You could be a person sent to act like her but isn't really. Besides, you don't look like her." Jarom said. She rolled her eyes, they knew it was her, they just didn't know about her 'powers' She laughed. "Alright alright I see your point hang on a sec." She closed her eyes and her hair changed color and it grew out back long and curly and back to brown. "Better?" She asked the freaked out brothers. "Now you look like you." Ammon eyed her outfit. "Changed much?" He laughed. "Not really, just dressed to impress." She winked at them. "I think we better get our baggage before she starts acting like us!" Jarom stated, laughing. Ammon smiled and nodded. Mandi followed them to the baggage claim. It was sure good to have them back...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
DSK: Well, there you have it, finally finished the next chapter, took me long enough huh? A year and a half..Well,not sure..but a long time, I'm gonna start the third chapter soon. So yeah.  
  
Bakura: Oh dear lord, more torture?  
  
DSK: hush. Besides, its probally not gonna include you next chapter.  
  
Bakura: PRAISE RA!  
  
DYM: *rolls her eyes* oh dear lord. This is SO not cool.  
  
Yugi: *asleep on DYM's head*  
  
Seto: YOU CRASHED MY COMPUTER! DAMN YOU!!  
  
DSK: *smiles* live with it hun, anyways the fun's not done yet.  
  
Yami: oh god..  
  
Kenny: YAY! I get to make an apperance soon!  
  
Josh: ME TOO!  
  
DSK: Well duh.. Anyways yeah! Please review this so I can continue working and hopefully get my ass working on Sennen Heart, and Ruby Wings and Sapphire tears (Excuse if I get the names wrong, I usually refur to the betanames I gave them) Anyways, Ja all! 


End file.
